Party
by LittleRunningDemon
Summary: It's Jack's birthday party, and El has a sudden desire to do something. Contains Mileven Smut.


**Hey everyone, while writing some notes for "Others" I thought of this idea for a one-shot, and I bloody love Mileven so I'm definitely writing this. In this AU the events of Stranger Things never happened, there are superpowers but they're kept a secret, and El and Mike don't know each other. (This includes Jack, if you don't know who he is, read my "Others" fanfic, or don't if you don't feel like it)..**

 **WARNING: SMUT**

 _28_ _th_ _April, 1988_

"Nice party dude" A random stranger yelled drunkenly, obviously he had had one too many beers, this deduction was supported by the fact that the guy had a empty beer bottle in his hand. Jack looked up at him, he knew who he was, it was a guy that would constantly have sex in the Janitor's closet and everyone could hear him in the changing room due to a vent. However that information was irrelevant at the current time.

"Thanks" Jack sighed, he glanced around the room, seeing so many people there, most of them drunk. He finally saw Mike, who was sitting on the couch by himself with a beer in his hand. Well, not completely by himself, on the other side of the couch there was a girl he couldn't recognise due to lighting

.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mike, who was currently deep in thought. It was obvious because firstly, he didn't react at all when Jack sat next to him, and secondly, he was spilling his beer on the floor. Jack smirked and snapped his fingers in front of Mike's face, causing him to snap back to reality.

Mike almost instantly realised he was spilling his beer and jerked it forward towards him causing it to spill on his shirt. This chain of events caused Jack to burst out laughing, and even made the girl next to him chuckle. "Ya feckin dingus" Jack insulted Mike at his stupidity.

Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed a serviette from the table next to him and started to wipe the beer off his shirt. _Why did I have to take a white shirt?_ Mike thought to himself. The beer was starting to dry, and it would leave a big stain and odour on his clean t-shirt. He might as well of dyed it gold.

"Hey El, come over here!" Came a voice from a few feet away. Jack and Mike looked towards the origin of the voice, and saw a Ginger haired girl, who they both identified as Max. The girl that sat next got off the couch and walked towards the other girl.

Mike glanced at the girl who was leaving the couch and then looked back at his t-shirt, then after a few moments muttering something to Jack.

"She's a bit cute" Mike muttered, loud enough for only Jack to hear it. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Dude she's like, way out of your league." Jack replied with a grin attached to his face. He was surprised that Mike actually found someone cute, Jack was starting to think he was so nerdy he would of died without having an actual girlfriend.

"Oh thanks for the reassurement." Mike said sarcastically after a short sigh. while rolling his eyes, with a smirk.

"Seriously, I'm not joking. She's like one of the hottest girls in school. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Max, which took some serious convincing and persuasion to even think about taking El here." Jack explained, then taking a big breath due to the fact that he hadn't breathed once in between talking.

"El?"

"You know who I'm talking about"

"Okay... But you persuaded Max to bring one of the hottest girls to your party.. Max is like the most stubborn girl in our class.." He paused before looking at Jack. "Did you bone her or something?"

Jack looked at him while lowering his eyebrows. "No!" He paused. "Dude what the fuck. You know I have a girlfriend" Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, who went to a high school 2 hours away. Any only sees you on the weekends." Mike replied.

"Mike, Jesus fucking Christ, it's my Birthday party, let's not talk about things that depress me" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going" Mike asked as Jack was getting up.

"Getting another beer" Jack lied.

Jack walked out the house, and sat on the chair on his porch. He sighed, looking up at the stars. It was Thursday, and his girlfriend couldn't even make it to his _Birthday_ party. She called him before the party wishing him a happy birthday, and said she got him a present for the weekend in a seductive tone. It wasn't their first time, they would sometimes do it at her house before her parents would come home. Or sometimes at his house since he moved out of his parents home a few months ago.

A few minutes of cooling off, since indoors was sweat inducing, El had walked out the door and sat on the chair on the other side of his porch.

"Is my party that boring" Jack said with a smirk while looking at El.

El chuckled before responding. "Well it's _your_ own party and _you're_ out here." Jack chuckled before replying _True_ and looking back up at the sky.

"So um... That black haired dude that was next to you..." El paused for a few moments, making Jack look back at her. "Mike?" He asked. "The guy on the couch who now had a golden shirt?"

"Yeah him." El said while turning pink, luckily it was dark outside and Jack couldn't see it. But he chuckled anyway.

"If you're asking him out, you know that people will ask questions why the hottest girl in school is going out with 'The Nerd Of Hawkins High'" Jack grinned.

El turned bright red, she didn't mean that she wanted to go out with him. Well, she thought he was cute, but he was a little too smart for her. She never dated anyone too smart, she was afraid that they'd dump her cause she wasn't smart enough. She wasn't dumb, and she was pretty smart, but she didn't get constant As, mostly Bs.

"I d-didn't want to ask him o-out. I just wanted to know why he's here... He's the opposite of someone who would come to a party" El responded, with a huge blush stuck on her face. She never really noticed Mike, he was practically invisible, the only reason people knew he existed was due to the fact that he was one of Jack's best friends. Dustin had moved to another state because of Troy, since he had cut some of his teeth out. Lucas and Will didn't come to the party cause they weren't feeling up for alcohol and hangovers.

".. Yeah that probably makes sense.. The day he gets a girlfriend will be the day I discover a cure for cancer."

"But you suck at Biology"

"Exactly"

El laughed softly, it was true, even she admitted he needed to get laid. Not she was going to... _What is wrong with me tonight? Why is he so..._ She felt warm tingling down there, I'm sure you know where there is. Her night was fine, everyone was fan-dappy-dosey until _Mike_ had appeared.

"Anyway, I'm going to head back in to make sure someone hasn't murdered anyone" Jack walked back inside, and left El to her thoughts.

 _Am I falling for him?_ El asked herself. He was cute, she wouldn't lie. And if he wasn't such a nerd she'd have no problem dating her. But like I said before, her fear of being rejected was too great. Even though she barely knew him, her mind started wandering to the southern parts of him. She immediately turned red and slapped herself on the cheek, she knew _needed something_ , and nothing was going to stop her getting what she wanted.

Jack scanned the room and saw Mike still on the couch, who was talking to another guy who appeared to of also been dragged to the party by a friend. He smirked, it was surprising that Mike was socialising with someone who wasn't Lucas, Jack, Will or Dustin. Jack walked around the room and looking around cautiously to make sure no one had done anything stupid, and 5 minutes later he felt a tap on shoulder.

Jack turned and saw El, with an obvious want in her eyes. Jack immediately knew what she was going to ask him. "You know, when you came here, I wasn't actually expecting you enjoying yourself" Jack chuckled. He reached in his pocket and took a key out. "This key leads to the guest room, it's the one opposite to my bedroom. I'll distract Max for 10 minutes, that's all you have".

She nodded and thanked him, before taking the key and making her way towards Mike. Jack grinned, he was sure that is was Mike's first time, but Mike _was_ full of surprises. He turned and walked over to the food table, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Dude these cookies are the fucking best dude! Did you make these?" A random drunk guy asked him.

"Nah, Gordon Ramsay came over and fucking baked them" Jack said sarcastically before walking off. To be honest, Jack couldn't be bothered to deal with any drunkards right now. And his house was fucking full of them. No matter if they complimented his cookies or not.

Mike and El were walking up the steps towards the guest room. They could hear the shouting of the drunk teens and music start to grow silent. As they entered the room, Mike was wondering what El wanted to talk about, since the reason he was going was because El wanted to 'talk to him'.

As soon as they entered the room and closed the door, El was already chest to chest with Mike kissing him roughly. Mike froze. _Wait, so the hottest girl in school, who I have a huge crush on and has had it since the age of 14, is making out with me?_

Mike did hesitate for a few seconds, before kissing her back. El leant back a bit to pull them back to the bed, and Mike got the message. Surprisingly it wasn't his first time, and he knew what was happening.

As soon as they hit the bed, they pulled away. El had grabbed her t-shirt and tore it off. Not literally of course, she just took it off. Mike did the same a few seconds after her. Then unbuckling his belt and zipping down his flies, then proceeding to take his trousers off. While El was taking her skirt off. Mike took his boxers off at the same time as El taking her knickers off.

Mike got up and walked towards a cupboard and took a condom out, then tearing out the package. He walked back over to the bed while rolling the condom onto his already erect willy. ( **As if I couldn't think of a more ridiculous way to say dick)**

El was laying on her back ready for what was about to happen. Mike walked over to her, laying on top of her in a way he wasn't crushing her. El closed the distance between them and kissed him roughly. Mike spread her legs and was about to push in.

 _Knock Knock... Knock_

"Fuck!" Mike yelled, pissed that he got interrupted. He frantically put his boxers while El hid under the covers. He ran to the door and opened it and hid his body behind the door, except his face. Mike was surprised to see Jack.

"Max is coming up here, I guess she magically found out what was happening. So get dressed, cause she's coming up in around 10 seconds." Jack explained before closing the door and running off.

Mike and El didn't need further explanation, they immediately got dressed and Mike hid in the bathroom while his boner would go down.

Max knocked on the door and entered the room. She saw El laying on the bed. "El what are you doing?" Max asked with curiosity.

El looked at her, trying her best to hide her red face. "The party got boring, and Jack let me up here" El responded after a moment of hesitating. Max rolled her eyes.

"Well we're going to 5 minutes, so get downstairs by then"

 **Trolololololololololololololololololololollol you just got bamboozled.**

 **Sorry not sorry.**

 **But I'll do another one-shot that will have smut, and it won't be a troll. It'll come out soon...**


End file.
